Slohová práce
by SallyPejr
Summary: Profesor Holmes a literárně nadaný student Watson...sami...v kabinetu... (pokud vám nedošlo, o co tam půjde, raději to nečtěte...mohlo by vás to vyděsit)


Profesor Sherlock Holmes tuhle práci nesnáší. Nesnáší učení a vyučování angličtiny a literatury, studenty s jejich připitomělými výrazy a stupidními zálibami, učitele, kteří si myslí, že jejich práce je životním posláním.

Profesor Sherlock Holmes nesnáší práci učitele.

Kdyby to neměl jako krytí pro vyšetřování, nikdy by s tím ani nezačal. Ale jak jinak z profesorky Adlerové dostat potřebné informace?

Případ je vlastně jednoduchý. Slečna Adlerová, známá umělkyně a profesorka umění a historie, si při soukromých hodinách v Buckinghamu pořídila spoustu nevhodných fotografií. Při té příležitosti se také podařilo zjistit, že mobil slečny Adlerové obsahuje víc, než jen akty členů královské rodiny.

A Sherlockovým úkolem je ten mobil získat.

Jenže dělat kvůli tomu učitele angličtiny?! Kdyby to aspoň byla chemie, biologie nebo fyzika, cokoliv, co se týká vědy, bylo by to menší utrpení, ale angličtina a literatura? To snad není možný. To musel Mycroft udělat naschvál.

Sherlock si sedne za katedru a čeká. Za pět minut začíná přestávka, za dalších deset jeho první hodina po Vánocích.

Během prázdnin měli studenti za úkol mu poslat jakoukoliv práci na téma 'Fantazie vs. realita'. On by studentům zadal nějakou vědeckou práci, ale osnovy tvrdí něco jiného.

Sherlock očima sleduje tři hromádky na svém stole – dvě kupky se studentskými prácemi složené vedle počítače, jedna s jeho vlastními věcmi a poznámkami blíže k němu.

Školou se rozlehne zvonění a vzápětí i hlahol studentů. Sherlock si jen útrpně povzdechne a nasadí nečitelný výraz.

Zatímco se mu do třídy pomalu stahují štěbetající studenti, předstírá Sherlock, vlastně profesor Holmes, že si čte. Je to jedna z knih, které mají studenti jako povinou četbu. Nic nudnějšího snad Sherlock v životě nečetl a to má zkušenosti i s Andersonovými vyšetřovacími zprávami.

Konečně odzvoní začátek hodiny a profesor vzhlédne. Pohled mu vrací 25 párů více či méně znuděných nebo zvědavých očí.

„Nejdříve k vašim pracem." začne profesor a sebere ze stolu největší hromadu listin, které začne rozdávat mezi studenty. „Letos máte maturovat. Jestli vaše maturitní slohová práce bude vypadat jako to, co jste mi odevzdali, pravděpodobně projdete, ale nečekejte za známku nic převratného." povídá profeosr, než se postaví vedle svého stolu.

Ve třídě zůstali jen tři studenti, kterým nevrátil nic.

„Co se týče Donovanové a Christophersona, ti by maturtu neudělali, protože si práci stáhli u internetu a ani se nenamáhali s nějakým maskováním svého činu." pokračuje profesor a zvedne do vzduchu dva spisky. „Z tohodle úkolu máte za pět. Oba. Jakékoliv vaše dotazy ohledně slohových prací vyřeším po vyučování. Teď se pojďme věnovat moderní literatuře." řekne Sherlock a loupne pohledem po jediném studentovi, který o své práci zatím nic neví.

Blonďák v poslední lavici se nejistě ošije a trochu zrudne, ale nic neříká.

Sherlock si sedne ke stolu a spustí prezentaci, na které je jeho dnešní přednáška.

Sherlock Holmes nesnáší tuhle práci. Učit angličtinu nevyžaduje žádnou mozkovou činnost. Jen posunuje prezentaci vpřed a nechává pusu, ať jede na automatiku. Hlava se může zaobírat jinými věcmi.

Třeba slohovou prací, kterou má zastrčenou ve své složce.

Jejím autorem je John Watson a z literárního hlediska je ta práce to nejlepší, co tahle třída vyplodila, ale to není ten důvod, proč ji Sherlock dal stranou. John Watson, nenápadný usměvavý mladík, který obvykle ničím nevybočuje z řady a je skoro vzorový slušňák, je jediný ve třídě, kdo práci na téma 'fantazia vs. realita' zaměřil na sexuální tématiku. Přesněji na své sexuální fantazie, které popisoval velice pečlivě, aby je pak krátce a skoro hrubě srovnal s realitou obyčejné masturbace. I tak by byla literární úroveň to jediné, co by Sherlocka zaujalo, kdyby John v těch fantaziích nepopisoval jeho.

Ve Watsonových fantaziích vystupuje postava původně neurčitého pohlaví, hubená, ale silná, s tmavými kudrnatými vlasy, bledou pletí, jasnýma očima, výraznými lícními kostmi a hlubokým hlasem. Jeho práce má sotva tři strany, ale stihnul v ní popsat opravdu spoustu různých fantazií, jaké jen může mít mladík ve Watsonově věku. A nejen on.

Hodina nakonec skončí drnčivým zvoněním a ti, kteří neměli ke své práci žádné dotazy, zmizeli jako pára nad hrncem. Okolo katedry se shromáždí asi pět studentů se svými otázkami o slohové práci a profesorově hodnocení. Tohle byla poslední hodina, takže nikdo nikam nespěchá a chvíli trvá, než se profesor Holmes studentů zbaví.

Pětice odejde a v místnosti zůstane jen profesor sedící za svým stolem a Watson postávající nejistě u své lavice.

„Klidně můžete jít blíž." řekne Sherlock, aniž by zvedl hlavu a vytáhne ze složky Johnovu práci.

Watson ho trochu neochotně poslechne, takže nakonec s rudými tvářemi stojí před Holmesem.

„Jako vašeho profesora mě potěšila úroveň vašeho projevu. Je asi nejlepší ve třídě. Máte na literaturu talent." řekne Sherlock a posbírá svoje věci. Na stole zůstane ležet jen Watsonova práce.

„Jako profesor ale musím říct, že buď byste měl zvolit opatrnější popis nebo méně kontroverzní téma." pokračuje Holmes. „Pokud chcete vědět, co si o tom myslím osobně a ne jako profesor, přijďte do kabinetu." dodá Sherlock a vyrazí pryč. V zádech doslova cítí Watsonův překvapený pohled, ale neohlíží se a nezastavuje. Je si jistý, že ho bude jeho student následovat.

Sherlock vejde do svého kabinetu a stačí akorát položit věci na stůl, když se ozve trochu váhavé zaklepání na dveře.

Profesor Holmes hned otevře dveře a ne moment zůstane stát tváří v tvář rudému Johnovi, než ho pokynutím ruky pozve dovnitř. Zavře za ním dveře a co nejtišeji otočí klíčem v zámku. Zamykání se se studenty v kabinetu je zakázané, takže nikdo nesmí slyšet cvaknutí zámku.

„Obvyklý popis mé osoby bývá směsicí psychologických termínů a urážek." prohlásí profesor Holmes tichým hlubokým hlasem, zatímco se pomalu vrací ke svému stolu. „Ten váš byl mnohem- příjemnější na četbu."

„Já- Já jsem tím nechtěl- Nemyslel jsem-" začne Watson spěšně, ale tváří v tvář profesorovu pohledu skloní hlavu a zmlkne.

„Jestli jste tím nemyslel mě, proč se mi objekt vašich tužeb tak strašně podobá?" zeptá se Sherlock, když si sedne a přes špičky svých spojených prstů se na blonďáka dívá. „Nebo se snad od té doby ústřední osoba vašich fantazií změnila?"

„To ne!" vyhrkne John Watson a vzápětí vykulí oči a zrudne ještě víc.

Profesor Holmes se jen pousměje.

„Abych citoval jeden z vašich úryvků." řekne tichým hlubokým hlasem, který zní spíš jako spokojené vrnění. „Cítit pod sebou pevné a silné svaly. Ruce všude po těle, ústa na krku. Líbají? Koušou? Oboje? Jakákoliv možnost je úžasná. Cítit to v sobě, nechat se vynést na vrchol, nechat se ovládnout a vlastnit. Být chtěný a potřebný." povídá profesor pomalu a nespouští při tom oči z Watsona.

John nejistě polkne a olízne si suché rty. Tohle psal, tyto slova odeslal svému profesorovi.

„Pamatujete si to?" zeptá se John nechápavě a skoro podvědomě přejde před svého vyučujícího.

„Samozřejmě, že si to pamatuju." přikývne Holmes na souhlas. „Strávil jsem podstatnou část svátků pročítáním vaší práce a přemýšlením o vás."

„Kurva." hlesne Watson skoro neslyšně. S očima rozšířenýma, pootevřenou pusou a lehce zrychleným dechem hledí na svého profesora, který k němu vzhlíží ze židle.

„Watsone, chtěl bych jednu z vašich představ uvést ve skutečnost." řekne Sherlock tichým, ale rozhodným hlasem.

„Bože, ano." vydechne blonďák skoro prosebně.

„Kalhoty dolů. Hned." rozkáže profesor.

Watson se nezdržuje obavami nebo uvažováním, po tomhle touží příliš dlouho na to, aby si teď dělal starosti nad tím, že jsou profesor a žák.

Profesor se nesvlékl, jen si rozepnul kalhoty a trochu stáhnul spodní prádlo, takže teď z chumlu jeho oblečení trčí jako maják jeho penis.

„Kurva." zopakuje Watson, když ho sleduje.

„Pojďte sem." řekne Holmes a poklepe si dvěma prsty na stehno. Jeho hlas je pořád tichý a hluboký, ale trochu zhrubnul.

Profesorova židle je obyčejná otáčecí židle, jako bývá ve spoustě obyčejných kanceláří. Jen sedačka a opěradlo, žádné opěrky pro ruce.

Od pasu dolů nahý Watson si obkročmo sedne na profesorova stehna a rukama se chytne opěrky nad jeho rameny. Sherlock ho chytne za boky a přisune ho trochu blíž.

„Je sice po vyučování, ale ve škole je pořád dost lidí. Nikdo nás nesmí slyšet, je to jasné?" řekne tichým přísným hlasem.

„Jo." přikývne John na souhlas.

„Jestli budeš křičet, přestanu s tím, co zrovna budu dělat a vyhodím tě odsud. Je to jasné?"

„Bože, jo." přikývne Watson a netrpělivě se zavrtí.

„Nedočkavý?" pousměje se profesor a jeho ruce sjedou z boků na mladíkův zadek. „To mě chceš tak moc?"

„Asi od první společné hodiny." odpoví mu John po pravdě.

Víc už toho říct nedokáže, protože ho Holmes políbí. Watson jen spokojeně zamručí a obejme ho kolem krku s jednou rukou zabořenou do vlnitých vlasů.

Profesor po chvíli opustí Johnovi rty a spoustou drobných polibků zakončených lehkým kousnutím se postupně propracuje přes čelist až k mladíkovu obnaženému krku.

„O, bože." hlesne Watson spokojeně a více se k profesorovi přitiskne.

„Ticho." připomene mu Sherlock a podívá se Johnovi do obličeje.

Ten začne horečně přikyvovat na znamení, že rozuměl a pevně k sobě přitiskne rty.

Holmes se jen spokojeně usměje, než se obrátí ke svému stolu. Z horního šuplíku vytáhne tubu s průhledným gelem a kondom.

„To jste- plánoval?" zeptá se John zvědavě, když si prohlédne profesorovo vybavení.

„Spíš jsem doufal, že si to nerozmyslíš." upřesní Holmes.

Sledován zvědavým pohledem svého studenta si nasadí kondom a otevře zatím nenačatou tubu. Trochu gelu si rozetře po prstech a odloží tubu na stůl.

Watson si nejistě skousne rty. Tohle ještě nikdy nedělal.

„Klid." řekne profesor tichým hlubokým hlasem. Čistou rukou přejíždí po Watsonově stehně nahoru a dolů, zatímco druhou zajede mezi jeho půlky.

Blonďák celý ztuhne.

„Klid." zašeptá mu Sherlock do ucha a špičkou prstu přejíždí kolem jeho anu. Pomalu ho líbá na rty a na krku, dokud se student neuvolní, než zasune špičku prstu dovnitř.

Watson sykne, ale to je veškerá jeho reakce.

Znovu se začnou líbat a profesor postupně pohybuje prstem dovnitř a ven.

„Víc." hlesne Watson po chvíli prosebně a Holmes ho poslechne. Dvěma prsty s po chvíli na Johnovu žádost i třemi ho připravuje na něco většího a delšího, než jsou prsty.

Watson se na jeho klíně vrtí a snaží se spolykat všechny steny, které se mu derou z hrdla, zatímco se sám pohybuje nahoru a dolů na Holmesově ruce.

„Bože, profesore, prosím. Já chci víc, tohle nestačí." zaskučí blonďák prosebně do Holmesova ucha. „Prosím, profesore Holmesi."

„Dostaneš víc." zašeptá mu Holmes. „Ale pamatuj si, že máš být potichu. Jestli budeš dělat hluk, nic víc nedostaneš, rozumíš tomu?"

„Jo, rozumím. Rozumím tomu, jenom- Prosím." žadoní student.

Profesor vytáhne svoje prsty, čímž z Watsona vyloudí tiché zaskučení. Holmes chytne svého studenta za zadek a trochu ho nadzvedne.

„Pomalu." hlesne Sherlock, když si Watson zase začne sedat. Oba mají zavřené oči a pevně stisklé rty. Je to skoro jako věčnost, úžasná věčnost, než Watson dosedne.

„Bože." vydechne mladík a podívá se na profesora. Zkusmo se zavrtí, čímž z obou vyrazí překvapené zalapání po dechu.

„Bože." zopakuje Watson tiše, než začne přesouvat svou váhu zepředu dozadu. Pomalu se na Holmesově klíně začne nadzvedávat a jeho pohyby získají na jistotě.

„Kriste. Jsi úžasný." mumle profesor tiše. Jednou rukou chytne mladíka za krk a chce si ho přitáhnout blíž, aby ho mohl políbit, ale nedostane se k tomu.

John trochu změnil úhel a Sherlockův penis trefil obzvláště citlivý bod.

„KUR-!" začne Watson nahlas a musí se kousnout do ruky, aby nedopověděl. Trochu vystrašeně sleduje profesora pod sebou a neodvažuje se ani pohnout. V podstatě porušil pravidlo a trestem má být vyhození z kabinetu.

„Máš být potichu." řekne profesor Holmes a trochu se na mladíka ve svém klíně mračí.

„Prosím, prosím, profesore. Už ani zvuk. Slibuju. Prosím." mumle Watson.

„Ani zvuk?" zopakuje Holmes a pevně chytne Watsona za boky. „Ani když udělám tohle?" zeptá se. S těmi slovy Watsona trochu nadzvedne, a když ho spouští dolů, prudce přirazí a znovu trefí jeho prostatu.

Watson se opět musí kousnout do ruky, aby nevykřikl a jediný zvuk, který vydá, je něco mezi potlačovaným zasténáním a vzlykem.

„Udělejte to znovu." řekne John přes svou ruku.

„Ne." hlesne profesor.

„Ale-" začne blonďák zmateně.

„Drž se." řekne mu Holmes a Watson ho pevně obejme kolem krku.

Aniž by student věděl jak, leží zády na stole a na něm a v něm je jeho profesor angličtiny.

„V pořádku?" zeptá se Holmes tiše.

„Ano."

„Dobrá. Ani zvuk."

Watson jen přikývne a raději si rovnou strčí hranu ruky do pusy.

Profesor se postaví rovně a zvedne jednu Johnovu nohu na své rameno. Chvíli na sebe jen hledí, ale pak se začne profesor hýbat. Watson jen zafuní a musí se kousnout do ruky pokaždé, kdy Holmes trefí prostatu. Sherlockovo tempo rychle vzrůstá.

Kabinetem zní nárazy těla o tělo a dvoje potlačované a prakticky nepřestávající sténání.

„Já- Já-" odváží se John varovat, ale nedopoví.

„Dělej. Udělej to." řekne mu Holmes mezi dvěma přírazy. Víc není třeba k tomu, aby mladík se zaskučením vyvrcholil.

Další dva tři přírazy a dřív, než se Watson může vzpamatovat, zkolabuje na něj po dechu lapající profesor.

Chvíli trvá, než oba dají dohromady svou mysl i oblečení. Jejich košile jsou celé špinavé od Johnova sperma, ale nazdá se, že by to některému z nich vadilo.

„Odpovídá realita fantazii?" zeptá se Holmes po chvíli.

„Myslím, že ji dalece překonává." usoudí Watson s úsměvem a hodí si přes rameno tašku. „Ale- Psal jsem toho mnohem víc. A to jsem ani nepsal všechno."

„Nebojte se, Watsone." pousměje se Holmes a přejde až k blonďákovi. „Mám v plánu realizovat všechny vaše fantazie."


End file.
